Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg6&7
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: This page is about a 17 year old girl called Yui and also about six men that she lives with which are brothers the sakamaki's to be correct and she falls in love with one of them and his name is Ayato...


_**Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg.6 &7**_

Ayato takes Yui to Reiji's room,Ayato asked him to check her and he did

(note:Ayato isn't in the room when Reiji was checking her and word gets out that Yui threw up so it caused everyone to wait outside of Reiji's room to see what's wrong with her.)

Yui comes out with Reiji and tells them something

Reiji:...well Yui is pregnant

everyone:WHAT?!

Kanato:wait but who's the father?

Reiji:..Ayato

everyone:WHAT?!

Reiji:congratulations you two,but Ayato remember that we also still need to drink her blood ok?

Ayato:yeah,yeah i know

He hugs her and she just hides in his arms so and didn't let go

Ayato:are you ok Yui?

Yui:yes,i just feel weird

Shu:...congratulations Yui

Yui:th-thanks

Laito:so what are you going to name it

Subaru:yeah,but don't you need to find out if it's a girl or boy first?

Yui:yeah your right,so Reiji can you check if it's a girl or boy?

Reiji:sure,come on

Yui:be right back Ayato

Ayato:ok

Reiji and Yui go into the room

Subaru:you better take care of that baby Ayato

Ayato:i will

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Yui came out of the room really fast and gave Ayato a hug and he hugged her back.

Ayato:your really happy aren't you,pancake?

Yui:haha yup

she gives him a big smile because she already knows what gender it is.

Ayato:so what is it?

Reiji:it's a girl

Ayato hugs Yui harder and she returns the hug as well

Reiji:so what are you going to name her?

Yui:ummm what about Airi,what do you think Ayato?

Ayato:i like it

Laito:that's a nice name

Kanato:yeah,and even teddy likes it

Yui and Ayato smile and hug each other.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Ayato and Yui are in her room and as always Ayato is on top of Yui sucking her blood.

Yui:ngh ah A-Ayato

Yui's thoughts:ever since Ayato did it with me the first time and we got together he's been a little bit more nice

Ayato:mmh...your blood is sweeter than usual today

he bites harder into her neck

Yui:AH!

Ayato:ugh you make me lose control

He takes off his shirt,jacket,pants and then takes Yui's clothes off as well,he then started sucking one of her breast

Yui:Ah..no A-Ayato stop...th-the baby!

Ayato:it's ok,Yui she's still small

Yui:No please Ayato stop!

He pins her down even harder and she tries to get out of his hands but she can't

Yui:Ayato please stop i'm scared for the baby!

Ayato:Shut up pancake,like i said she's still small

He takes off his boxers and enters her deep and fast

Yui:N-no AYATO STOP!

 _ **1hour later**_

(note:they did it and Yui is in bed with Ayato naked but are not facing each other)

Yui touches her stomach worried if the baby is ok,She suddenly feels Ayato kissing the back of her neck.

Yui:Ah...Ayato-Kun

Ayato:I'm sorry

He hugs her from behind,then Yui turns around to him and to his surprise she kissed him so he kissed back.

Yui:it's ok Ayato

?:wow well this is a surprise

Ayato turns around and sees Laito

Laito:i never thought that i would hear those words come out of Ayato's mouth

Ayato:Ah Hey Get Out Laito!

Ayato covers Yui's body and then throws a pillow at Laito but he dodges it

Laito:hahahaha anyways dinner is ready

Yui:hey laito,how come your the only one who comes and tells us that it's dinner time?

Laito:because Reiji told me too and because he said that since i'm the dirty minded one in this house which is a little bit true...but anyways come on

Ayato:OK NOW GET OUT LAITO!

Laito:haha ok ok chill Ayato

Laito left the room.

Ayato:ok pancake let's get dressed

He was about to get up but then Yui pushed him down,got on top of him,started kissing him and he he kissed back until a moment later he pushed away.

Ayato:aren't you hungry?

Yui:oh yeah,let's go

She gets off of him,they both get dressed and go to the dining room.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Hey hope you enjoy this story,it takes hours to copy this from papers that i've put together into you should watch out for the next pages that are coming out soon,anyways i guess i'll see you guys in the next one :)**_

 _ **P.S please leave me a review on this so i know that i didn't do anything wrong,so then i could fix it.**_


End file.
